


Why Am I Not Mad?!

by SereneKarma



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneKarma/pseuds/SereneKarma
Summary: Takes place in the battle of Thaymor where Catra witnesses Adora taking out the Horde army and transforming into a giant women. She's... Less upset that she expected.





	Why Am I Not Mad?!

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY, I THOUGHT THIS WOULD VE FUNNY.

Catra stood in the shadows and smoke, watching as her best friend had turned into a giant, glowing warrior women. Her ears instinctively pressed against her head and she was honestly very confused internally. She should have been upset, right?! She should have been upset that her best friend (and crush) suddenly went and got a sword and turned into a PRINCESS!  

But as she stared at Adora, who had just transformed back to her regular self, she didn't feel any of that. All she felt was intrigue and curiosity to fight against this glowing warrior goddess. Though she was pretty sure was wanting way more than that. Catra slowly dropped the shock baton in her hand, approaching Adora in a slow, cautious stride. 

She held at her hand for the other to use to pull herself up, a curious gaze aimed at her. "Catra?" The blonde had asked her, receiving a muffled grumble and flattened cat ears as a response. "This isn't because I like you, don't flatter yourself." Catra starts off, pouting at Adora as she looked away with a blush. "I'm... Just curious what it would be to fight against... Whatever the hell you just turned into. A shiny warrior, I guess..." She paused, looking back at Adora and stepping closer to her. "Think you can benchpress me as the glowing warrior goddess?"

Adora looked at the feline in her armsnin bewilderment, looking around at the fallen horde soldiers before facing Catra again. "Um... If you come with me, then sure..." She whispered softly while nodding at the other. The feline nodded, moving to nuzzle the other's cheek. "Well then, lead the way, princess..."


End file.
